Set Fire to the Rain
by Untoten
Summary: Those doe eyes may have been hidden from the one that mattered; but to everyone else she was more open than she seemed. The silver tongued gunslinger had a real bad pokerface, even as she sipped her Nuka-Cola.  Rated M for Language and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hiya guys! My name is Rocket, and this is my first fanfiction! :D Hope you guys enjoy it. I know there's a lot of Charon x Lone Wanderer stories all ready, but—I just love them. Gob's also eventually going to be with Nova—so don't mind the bit of Gob-bashing. Hahah. Please don't flame too badly._

There were a lot of things Ezra Cole planned on doing, she planned on becoming the next Overseer, she planned on beating Butch DeLoria to a bloody pulp, and she planned on a life that in a day fell through the cracks. It had been six months since she'd left the vault. It was strange really; you put all these plans and thoughts into something—just for life to tell you 'nope!' with a huge smile on its face. Her father had died protecting Project Purity from the Enclave, and she fulfilled daddy's work. What was there left to do, what was she supposed to be? Running a hand through her auburn, unladylike hair—she sighed.

As Megaton came into view, she glanced up at the large ghoul who had since become a sort of bodyguard. The former vault-dweller couldn't help but notice how she'd always seemed to attract the tougher guys. Not that they'd actually do anything with her. Jericho thought she was 'too innocent', which was strange. She always thought, or was lead to believe rather, that guys took enjoyment in corrupting naïve girls such as herself. It was neither here nor there though.

"What boss?"

The two words came out rather cold and callous, however unintentional the tone was. Charon wasn't the most talkative of her companions; she left that to Fawkes—who always seemed to humor her with his in depth conversations. Speaking of the giant mutant, he was more than hesitant to come into Megaton—fearing the worst. Sure he hoped for the best, but aside from Ezra saving him from that infernal vault—life taught him that the wasteland and its inhabitants were cruel by nature. Ezra bit her lip, what was she planning to say? She all ready briefed them about Jericho, and she'd told them about the deactivated bomb and the church… What really was there left to say?

"First round at Moriarty's is on me."

….Not that Ezra actually drank, but she knew Charon and Fawkes enjoyed liquor. Technically, Moriarty wasn't even at the saloon anymore—Since hearing about New Vegas he'd set off to 'greener pastures', and seeing as Gob's debt was paid off—he now was running the saloon. As Welder was speaking, Fawkes stood there with his arms crossed—attempting to make conversation with the robot. He was bewildered at why it wasn't answering his questions.

"C'mon big guy," The Lone wanderer urged with a smile, and the green behemoth quickly caught up with the gunblazing duo. A slew of apologies fell from his mouth and she merely shook her head with a laugh. Fawkes didn't need to explain himself, he liked talking to people—much like Ezra, she was a silver tongued gunslinger. She was talkative, highly educated and the only weapons she was actually decent with were handguns. Maybe an assault rifle but that was only when Charon decided to help her better her aim. Claiming that the smoothskin needed to focus, she couldn't help that her mind went a mile a minute. She blamed it on the caffeine of Nuka-Cola.

As the trio entered the town, Lucas came up to the former vault dweller before peering to her 'friends'. It was interesting company she kept, but she saved the town from blowing up—and she was rebuilding the wasteland. As someone who'd seen the good she had performed in this world, and heard about it through Galaxy News, he could only trust her judgment. He just truly hoped it wouldn't bit her in the ass, which with company like that? It was a distinct possibility.

"Hey Vaultie, you know the rules."

Lucas spoke with a smile before looking at her companions cautiously.

"We don't want any trouble, we're a peaceful town."

"Don't worry Mister Simms!" The petite girl cheered with a huge smile, "Charon may seem like a mean guy, but he's not here to cause problems—and Fawkes here is really helpful!" She reassured the aging man with a laugh, "We're just here to rest and get some food and beverage—the usual." She nodded with a smile, glancing at Charon who seemed to be having a 'who can be more intimidating' contest with the current Sheriff, and part-time mayor of Megaton. Fawkes seemed to head off in his own direction, briefly saying he was going to 'visit the medical practitioner'.

Why he couldn't have just said 'Doctor' was beyond her, but that was Fawkes for you.

The ebony skinned man just nodded, not having anything else to say as the Lone Wanderer began to head to the saloon, Charon in toe. People seemed to gawk at the extremely tall ghoul; it was something he was used to… Not necessarily something he enjoyed, but the redhead just let it happen. It wasn't like what they thought actually mattered. He'd been shot at, gotten bottles thrown at, punched, hit, called every name in the book—so why would he care what a bunch of wasteland settlers thought? Hell he was still in shock that his employer didn't have anything negative to say about him.

As Miss 101, as she'd been dubbed, continued walking—his eyes got the better of him. Looking her over, the armored vault suit did absolutely nothing for her figure at all. He scolded himself as his mind began to drift into thoughts of ripping the armor off and seeing her for her true beauty. He shook his head, he was a fucking ghoul. Why in God's name would a smoothskin like her, have any kind of feeling—aside for disgust, when it came to a ghoul. Honestly, he had been completely shocked that she didn't view him like the residents of Tenpenny Tower viewed ghouls. He'd come up against that bigotry one too many times. Each time the face was different, but the message was the same.

It was as if he was never human, he was just a zombie.  
>Not even worth Death's bittersweet embrace.<p>

Charon was ripped out of his miserable thoughts by the laughter of his employer, the subtle hint of what would seem to be a smirk came across the bodyguard's face as she talked to one of the two children. He heard the name Maggie once or twice during his trips with the Lone Wanderer, so he assumed this was the girl.

"Charon, where's that uh… Thing I gave you?"

As the petite girl straightened from her crouched position, her emerald eyes fixated on him as she mouthed the words 'the conductor'. Oh yes, Maggie wanted a conductor for a 'project' she was working on, Ezra had talked about it multitudes of times. Apparently Maggie reminded Ezra of a not so whiny Amata. If he knew who Amata was, he'd probably been inclined to laugh. Handing it over, Ezra mouthed a thank you, and he just nodded in return before heading off to the saloon. The smoothskin really was just a big, overgrown kid; even though she tried to convince people otherwise.

Ezra smiled as she revealed the conductor from the bandana she'd borrowed from Charon, and giggled at the look of surprise and complete happiness that showed up on Maggie's face. She said she was working on something for Billy, and honestly—Ezra hoped it worked out. She knew what it was like to be like Maggie. To always want to show something to your dad, and make him stuff that would help him out. Like when she attempted to make a needle that delivered juice kind of like an IV because her father once said he was thirsty all the time.

As the ebony haired child ran off to go find Harden, Miss 101 looked at the saloon, the lights illuminating the area around it as darkness crept in. Heading for the door, it suddenly opened—Almost knocking the nineteen year old in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

Billy Creel was always a friendly face, it made sense he was going to go home—be a parent to Maggie, and then go scavenging like usual. Hearing Nora, Gob, and Lucy talking in the background made Ezra smirk, and the former mercenary noticed this.

"Your public is waiting," The older man laughed as he held the large door open for the former-vault dweller, which ushered her thanks. Entering the saloon, the familiar scent of alcohol and sweat filled the air. All the regulars were there; from Lucy, the blonde with a huge heart—to Gob, the lovable ghoul. Glancing at the man descending the stairs, she could only think he was one of Nova's 'clients' by the way his legs seemed to look as though they were going to buckle. The Wanderer could also feel the envy seething from Gob, who ever so greatly kept his composure.

"Hey smoothskin."

Gob was the first to say anything, followed by Nova waving from her place. She was still 'on duty', and was waiting for more johns. They always came, especially in the night. What made her uncomfortable was the way she was eyeing Charon, and it wasn't just her who was uncomfortable by it. "What'll it be?" She looked at Gob, thinking. She was stuck between a Nuka-Cola, and actually drinking liquor for once.

"One bottle of Nuka-Cola, please," The former vault-dweller spoke with a smile. Ah well, things could've been worse. The young revolutionary knew that to be a cold, concrete fact. She had to enjoy the little things while she had them, like the unintentional brush of Charon's hand against her own when they were walking… The occasional hot meal, and finding shampoo. Oh yes, shampoo was a big find out here in the wasteland, as was conditioner. Let alone a shower with hot water.

Of course, the large ghoul had no knowledge of anything she felt. Although she was cute, and often easy to read—she kept her personal things personal. Business and pleasure were not to be mixed—unless you were Nova, then frankly you could do whatever the fuck you wanted. Which was part of the reason she was so jealous of the experienced prostitute; she was as free as a bird. She didn't care who she wanted, or what she wanted. As long as she got it, hell, she almost got the Vault girl once, had it not been for her brazen determination to find her father first and throw everything else to the wayside.

Speaking of Nova, those bedroom eyes of hers were locked on the newly known bodyguard who made his way inside a few minutes before Capital Wasteland's resident pint-sized ass kicker. Whether the hype was true was something the woman highly doubted? Her friend though? She had never thought of sleeping with a ghoul before, because frankly Gob was the only ghoul she'd seen in years. He wasn't much to look at, sweet kid really—but no aggression. No sense of passion. From what Nova could tell about this new ghoul was he was aggressive, rough, and delightful… Like Jericho but a ghoul.

Despite Nova's ideas, she kept at bay; if not for herself, for that little vault-child.

Even in the dim light of the saloon, the aging woman could tell that if Charon asked her something—she'd be quick to answer. Those doe eyes may have been hidden from the one that mattered; but to everyone else she was more open than she seemed. The silver tongued gunslinger had a real bad pokerface, even as she sipped her Nuka-Cola.

Milky eyes saw his employer's lips around that bottle and he shook his head, he had been like this all day and he really didn't know why. Maybe it was just the heat of the day getting to him, or the ultra-jet he bought. The ultra-jet mixed with alcohol… It made his head dizzy, and all he could think of was… He shook his head again as he took another shot of whiskey. That auburn haired girl didn't even know what she was doing to him by just drinking a damn soft drink. This wasn't healthy, what he was thinking—was not healthy. As he stood up he stiffened, making his way over to the prostitute.

"How much for your time?", His voice was low as if to make sure that Miss 101 didn't hear.

Nova smirked and mouthed the words 'follow me', as if to take this private conversation away from the innocent ears of the petite girl, who sat there in silence. As the faint sound of the door closed, a shatter made her jolt in her chair. Gob was angry, smashing a glass in the process. The auburn haired girl sighed, feeling sorry for the ghoul as his hands went behind his head in frustration. He had it bad for Nova, he used to like the Vaultie—but that was only because she didn't treat him like a monster, but neither did Nova. That red-haired woman treated him like- like he mattered. Like he was something more than this disgusting ghoul; like he was human… Almost.

Moans began to ring throughout the saloon, and instinctively Gob turned up the radio.

Standing up to throw out her bottle, the Lost Wanderer smiled at the bartending ghoul.

"Wanna go out for an evening stroll?"

Anything to get their minds off of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _My first attempt at smut, hahaha. It's Charon x LW next chapter, promise. C:_

Gob half-heartedly agreed to the Lost Wanderer's suggestion. It would be wise to get his mind off of what Nova was doing, and who she was doing it with. She didn't have standards, she was fucking lying. She just didn't like him. Which made Gob's self-confidence plummet even further, if that was even possible. In Capital Wasteland though, anything was possible—Megaton was perfect proof of that. He left the radio on loud, just in case they were still going at it when they came back.

"_Mmm, just what I suspected," Nova spoke with a smirk as the door locked behind them. She knew he was exploiting him, but what could she say? She wanted a taste of whatever this ghoul was willing to give. Nothing about this was gentle, but she assumed the aggression towards he was the aggression he couldn't take out on his precious little vault girl. That was fine for her though, she loved men like him. Dominant, fierce, and as they were ripping your clothes off—fucking sexy as hell, even if they looked dead. He was very, very much alive. _

The air had cooled as they exited the saloon. Like the gentleman he really tried to be, Gob held the door open for the young girl. They both had it in for one of the two people in the room they were in together, and the fact the one person each of them wanted was with someone else—It made Gob's blood boil, and it made Ezra's heart drop to her stomach. She didn't even know when exactly she developed feelings. They had this strange- attraction, akin to magnets when they first met. Actually, she remembered it perfectly; he had saved her from a centaur after all her ammo was gone. That night, she remembered distinctly them talking. He was telling her about life before the bombs fell. Wordlessly the duo walked down near the now stable bomb.

"_Oh fuck…" Charon's words came out through gritted teeth as one of his gloved fists tangled itself into Nova's unruly locks. This was too fucking good, and what made it better was… He was picturing his employer doing it. That doll-like face going down on him, oh god it was enough to make him climax. He held off though, he had to… He had a feeling that if he didn't please this girl she'd run and tell his boss all about it. Granted, it was probably obvious to Ezra—that didn't mean he wanted it being told in detail. Pulling her off of him he through her under the bed where he began, like an animal to its prey—devoured her in every sense of the word. His mouth closing over one of her nipples as his gloved hand roughly played with the other one, before travelling lower._

"So how've things been since Moriarty's been gone?" The young girl smiled as they took a seat at the Brass Lantern, her smile faded slightly as he shrugged.

"It's nice not getting beaten all the time," His rough voice responded before cracking his head back.

"Hello friends!"

The jolly green giant that was Fawkes came in and took a seat right next to the pale girl, "And how are my friends on this fine evening? I thought we were to meet at the watering hole and have a celebratory round?" His voice was confused as he noticed his friends looking rather… Not necessarily distraught so much as—lost. It was strange to see the very optimistic girl so downtrodden. Tilting his head he patted her shoulder gently, resulting in a weak smile from the former vault-dweller.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"_Mm… Oh god, please… Don't stop!" Nova screamed as Charon relentlessly assaulted her with his tongue and fingers, his mouth closed over that special bundle of nerves. His eyes watched her as her back arched as she continued moaning. She had no idea a ghoul could be this good in bed, she was delirious. She could barely concentrate, and that's when she called for him. "Please… Fuck me," She begged, and the ghoul obliged as he stood up, pulling her by her thighs towards him. Without warning he slammed inside of her, his girth stretching her as she cried out in pleasure, his cold eyes closing in pleasure as he pictured being inside that auburn haired girl. To him this was the closest to Ezra he'd get, so he had to take it._

The night began to lighten up for the trio dining at the Golden Lantern, lighthearted chatter over frivolous things. It was the kind of chatter needed to get Gob and Ezra's mind off of the issue at hand. Fawkes in his meta-human wisdom, avoided topics involving both Nova and Charon—which to some may seem uncharacteristic, as he always talked about what concerned him. It was best to let sleeping dogs lie though.

"I'm quite delighted by the friendliness and hospitality of this area, Ezra—how long are we staying here for?" The self proclaimed meta-human spoke with concern. He truly didn't want to leave, this area was quaint, and not everyone wanted him dead. He at least wanted to stay a couple days, maybe there were some errands they could do… Surely there had to be something!

"Probably a few days, I have some errands to do around here for a few friends—still have to fix the water pipes," The young girl spoke with a smile, which made Gob glance over at her. He questioned her, but was delightful when she nodded in agreement. He needed some friends right now.  
>The Lost Wanderer was one of the closest 'friends' he had here.<p>

_Charon wasted no time in slamming into Nova repeatedly as she cried out his name. He loved being in control, with each ragged slam driving deeper into the prostitute. He was primal right now, he was angry—and he didn't even have a reason to be. Other than the one he wanted beneath him—would probably never be there. His low growls making Nova's head spin as she continued calling out his name in pleasure. She was there, oh god she was right there—and so was Charon. There was no possible way he could hold out much longer. He came with a guttural groan, the Lost Wanderer's name falling from his lips as Nova called out his. Suddenly his eyes widened and he realized his mistake._

"We'll stay as long as we're wanted," The Lost Wanderer reassured Gob with a smile, "As soon as you all want us gone—consider us lost." She had no idea if the ghoul wanted them here, merely because of Charon and Nova's 'business' going on. The business that was slowly killing Gob, no matter how hard he tried to say he was fine with it. She knew if he had the caps—he'd make it so she'd never have to sleep around for cash again. The vault girl felt bad, she didn't know much about love—but she knew whatever the bartender felt, it was passionate—however one sided it may have been. It was real to him.

Nova hated the idea with sleeping with ghouls, so much so that she ended up sleeping with Charon. Maybe she was just guarding herself. It made sense, the only people who received more glares than ghouls themselves were ghoul lovers. As the tri o finished their meal, Gob and Fawkes talked about heading to the saloon.

"Are you going to come with us, Miss Ezra?" Fawkes questioned his employer with a curious tilt of his head as she shook her head. Standing up, she stretched before responding properly.

"I'll be out for about a half hour more, and then I'll be back at the saloon, don't you boys worry."

That was all they needed apparently, because after that statement they immediately exited the establishment.

_A knowing grin played its way on the red-haired woman's face. So her suspicions were quite accurate. The ghoul had it bad for the pint-sized revolutionary. Not that she expected anything to ever come of it, but she got what she wanted… Which was to be thoroughly fucked by the red-haired ghoul, and by god—he did it, and if Charon was ever going to end up with his little employer? Well, she was in experienced, albeit rough hands. As they lay down, they didn't bother cuddling—both of them had different people on their minds. Nova had—Two, in particular. Jericho, and Gob. She liked them both…. So much more than she had thought she did. Gob was a sweet kid, but Jericho… There was a fire, the same fire that attracted her to the little vault girl's bodyguard. She felt horrible, but she couldn't resist what she wanted._

Fawkes and Gob entered the saloon, Fawkes ordering a shot of vodka. A few minutes later Jericho followed in, prepared to shoot the large mutant—Gob however, somehow broke through that thick thing Jericho called a skull, and talked some sense into the aging raider. Fawkes called him a vast assortment of things that the wastelander didn't understand, Neanderthal being the most confusing one for the older man. The aging raider grew violent with the more the 'meta-human' spoke.

At least he did until the familiar scent filled the air, footsteps coming down the stairs. A smirk grew on his face as he saw his favorite prostitute, Nova. She sauntered over to him, not even caring that she'd just been with the ghoul. As her arms casually wrapped around his shoulders, her eyes looked to Gob, and suddenly she felt remorseful. Maybe she shouldn't have slept with Charon, or at least eyed him in front of the other ghoul. Regardless, it was her profession—and the bartender knew that.

"Mmm, why don't you save that anger for the bedroom Jericho?" She defended the super mutant the only way she knew how, and he agreed, handing her the necessary amount of caps. Another sigh escaped Gob's mouth, and at this point the red-head looked at him, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. She didn't even do anything wrong, but… Oh how she felt like she did. She felt like she betrayed the poor bastard.

Charon didn't come down the stairs again for another drink, even as his employer came back into the saloon. He just laid on the bed contemplating the events leading up to this. Sure he had always thought his employer had quite the body but he never thought of himself being that attracted to her. He knew where the pent up aggression came from. She thought nothing of holding his often times gloved hand, or—on the off chance hugging him, but that was her nature. As much as he didn't want to read into things, he did. Which was why out of frustration he ended up sleeping with Nova, and he thought he'd have better control because he got it out of his system. Oh how that was just the tip of the iceberg though. He was still very much in need of release, and he had a feeling he would never be satiated until he got the one he was lusting after so profusely.

"Strange, I thought I heard Jericho," The young girl spoke as she entered the saloon.

"You did, and thank god Nova brought him away," Fawkes retorted with a roll of his eyes, "That uncouth, uncivilized miscreant is a shame to this lovely town." Gob just shrugged, clearly still damaged by the fact that Nova slept with Charon, yet refused to even look at him. Honestly, the Lone Wanderer felt bad for him. He was a great guy, he deserved love. He just was unlucky, extremely unlucky.

"So where's Charon?" She inquired with a tilt of her head. It was pretty empty, then again- it was closing time soon enough. At the lack of response she looked up the stairs, the door to the room the two normally shared was open. Fawkes always got a separate room, claimed he had insomnia and didn't want to bother the other two whilst he read. This was fine by her, different strokes for different folks.

"Uh… So… I'm gonna hit they hay... Good night guys?" The former vaultie glanced at the two guys who nodded; both had their lips wrapped around beer bottles. She'd leave them to their liquor. Heading up the creaky stairs, she heard Jericho's coarse groans, and Nova's loud moaning. She just laughed and shook her head, her amber eyes closing slightly as she opened the door, thinking he was asleep and closing it quickly. Glancing up she saw Charon laying there with only a sheet covering him. His eyes watching her like the piece of meat he currently saw her as.

"Uh… Are you okay..?" She bit her lip, backing up slightly.  
>Something was going to happen, and she wasn't sure she could hold him back.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Yes! My first full length sex scene with Charon and the Lone Wanderer—things are going to get really awkward after this so get prepared for some drama. _

_The Lone Wanderer bit her lip to stop from crying out in pleasure as his hand recklessly stretched her out; the rough skin of his fingers grinding against her inner walls as she cried out for more of him. Oh how the ghoul obliged her, sliding another finger inside her as she bucked into his hand wildly. He smirked as he sucked the sensitive flesh of her neck, his other hand working on her breast. His fingers roughly teasing the nipples as he relentlessly slammed into her. _

_This was too good, and Ezra had an issue controlling her feelings as he continued his assault on her. It was just unbelievable. Her cries were delicious; everything about her was so much better than he had pictured. His imagination was good, but the real thing outweighed all else. "Don't stop, please?" She begged, before turning to kiss him. He smirked and brought his lips to her's, biting down on her lower lip gently, at the same moment he curved his fingers up making her gasp in pleasure—and he took complete advantage of it._

_There was nothing chaste about this kiss; it was rough—demanding, and primal. He tasted like whiskey mixed with… What she had to guess was the woman he was just with. He was dominating her in every sense, and oh god—the former vault-girl loved it. She was close now, really close, and Charon could sense it. Which made a devilish smirk play it's way onto his lips. Going to her ear, he nibbled it gently before telling her to come for him. His thumb working her clitoris harder than ever, she was seeing stars._

"Oh god… Charon!"

Her eyes opened, and she realized she was in the dark room. Her hand went to cover her mouth. It was all a dream, she sighed—that was the first time she'd well… Ever had a dream like that; so real, and vivid. She glanced over at the bed next to her own, and saw no sign of him moving; which meant he was awake and stiff-or he was asleep. She prayed to god it was the latter of these options. Sighing softly, she decided he was probably asleep. Maybe she should try doing the same.

Charon heard her call out his name, and he shuddered. He was sleeping on his side and as much as he desperately wanted to jump on her and do whatever he was doing in that dream… He was her employee. He was however now aware that she did indeed like the idea of him using her. Sighing softly, he grabbed his large member, slowly working his hand on it—pretending the warmth was actually the Lone Wanderer's hand. He kept quiet for the most part, some soft pants occasionally coming out.

Her eyes opened again, she heard panting. It was—hard to hear, but it was audible. "Charon?" Ezra called out from her bed, "Are you awake?" She glanced over at the ghoul who lied on the bed across the room. He stiffened up, before muttering a 'yeah boss'.

"You didn't hear me uh…."  
>"Hear what?"<br>"Oh nothing, nevermind."

A sense of relief came over the young girl as she believed Charon was clueless to what really happened.

"You mean, did I hear you calling out my name?"

What? He was supposed to be clueless, asleep… She noticed his upper arm tensing and relaxing, and suddenly she realized what he was doing. He was getting off, whilst talking to her. Her eyes widened, mortified about the situation at hand.

"Yes," She sheepishly spoke, her cheeks reddening to the shade of Nova's hair.

"Don't be embarrassed, smoothskin."

Was that his way of admitting his desires to her, her mind was swimming with all these different thoughts and each were more decadent than the last. Sitting up in her bed, she heard his gravelly voice said what she wanted to hear.

"Come over here."

As he seemed to move to a sitting position at well, he watched her get up from her bed. The shorts and top she wore clung to her body, flattering it much more than the armor she often was wearing. His milky eyes watched her saunter to him, and his hands went to her hips—pulling her down on him. He smirked as she squeaked softly, one of her hands placed at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Their eyes locked and he began to grind his length against her with a smug smirk on his face.

"We shouldn't be…"

The ghoul didn't fucking care about what they should, or shouldn't be doing right now. His lustful feelings were reciprocated and goddamn it all to hell—he was going to act on them. His mouth covered her's as he began to move against her harder, one of his hands moved to squeeze her ass cheek. She moaned into the kiss, being the opportunist that Charon was—he slid his tongue into her mouth, taking delight in being his smoothskin's first. She was inexperienced, and it was more than obvious but—oh how he would corrupt her because now that he had her—he wasn't letting her go.

Charon impatiently slid off the girl's shirt, which revealed her perky breasts, his mouth immediately going to her neck as the annoying cloth was removed. His hand went back to her ass, as their hips continued to move against each other. Pants fell from both of their lips as he took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking it gently.

"Fuck…" The Lost Wanderer cursed as she continued to move against him, his length teasing her through the thin clothing. He could take her right here and now if he wanted to, but no… This was not just some ordinary fuck. This was _his_ smoothskin, his employer. He was going to give her a reason to keep him coming back to her, and not just because he was a good shot. He smirked and through her back on the bed, pulling her hands over her head, he removed her shorts revealing Ezra in all her glory.

Honestly he didn't understand how someone as flawless looking as her wanted someone as busted as him to take her. He wasn't one to question his employer though, so he wouldn't. His large hand was locked in a deathgrip over her wrists, and as she looked at him with wide, innocent eyes—a dark chuckle past his lips. His hand began to tease her lower lips, his thumb working the small nub of her clitoris. As she mewled, he grinned—lowering his mouth to cover one of her nipples.

A loud moan passed her lip and it set him off, everything she did now was sending him deeper into madness. What was worse? He loved it, he loved losing control. He loved going from this stoic gunman, to this lust-driven creature. He loved that this time, the smoothskin underneath him was his employer. He finally let go of her arms and proceeded to replace his fingers with his tongue. She smelled sweet, and as he began to gently lick her clitoris, he truly believed she tasted even sweeter.

His milky eyes closed as he began to stretch her further, his mouth closed over the small bundle of nerves. Hearing her cry out again and again for him made him shudder in pleasure, feeling her hand through what was left of his hair as her back arched… He had to open his eyes; he had to take in the sight. What a marvelous site it was, his hand caressed her inner thigh as he continued his work on her. Hearing her beg for him not to stop, he pulled away just slightly. Just to utter a few simple words.

"Wouldn't dream of it boss."

Like a starving man he went back, and he was indeed starved. Starved of his smoothskin, and now that he had the opportunity he was going to devour her. His fingers angled upwards to hit her sweet spot.

"Charon!"

Her hips began to buck and he could tell that she was close, so very close. Smirking to himself he began to slide another finger inside, his fingers roughly tearing her apart; his tongue flicking her clitoris as he sucked on it gently. There were few things that stayed in the Ghoul's mind for long, but this? He would have a hard time removing the image of the vaultie crying out for him from his mind. Suddenly she cried out a string of curses as her back arched, it sounded like a symphony to him as she reached her climax.

His suspicions were right as he devoured her juices, she tasted so very sweet. He couldn't stop himself from continuing to lick the juices from her. He just could not help himself, and as he heard her panting, a smirk grew on his face. Her eyes were still darkened by lust, and she was very aware he needed to be taken care of.

Ezra thought he'd look a lot worse than he did, his member actually wasn't that scarred up.

"Smoothskin, what…"

He wasn't expecting her to give him head, hardly anyone ever did- except Nova, but that was because he paid her. As she got down to her knees, he bit his lower lip. He was big, and she didn't know if she'd fit it all, but she'd try. If nothing else she would try. A rough, guttural moan passed his lips as she began to lick the tip gently, her eyes watching him as she slowly brought him into her mouth.

Her mouth, like the rest of her, was small—but what she couldn't fit with her mouth she used her hands, and he couldn't stop himself from tangling one of his rough hands into her hair. She attempted to bring him down her throat, but only gagged. Regardless, she did what she could, receiving no complaints from the ghoul.

As she continued to suck him off, continued to moan—as her hands continued working in time with her mouth—he could help but buck slightly into her wet orifice. He couldn't help himself… It was too good, she may have been new at this, but she was a natural. Who knew the little vault-girl had it in her. The gunman knew he wasn't going to last long… It wasn't even that great—but the fact it was his smoothskin, submitting to what he wanted with those fucking large green eyes staring at him while she did it too…

There was no way he could last.  
>It was just too much.<p>

"Ezra… Fuck…" He groaned, and she knew he was close- and that was it… As she attempted, successfully this time, to bring him down her throat—he climaxed. Much to his surprise, she swallowed it. What was left of his hair clung to his sweaty scalp, as his milky white eyes watched her clean him off. As her mouth was finally off of him, he pulled her up roughly—it was time for the grand act. Slamming her against the wall, he pressed his mouth to her own again, his hands grabbing her thighs as he picked her up.

Pulling back slightly he rested his forehead against her's, he sensed her nervousness. Rubbing her thighs gently, he smiled at her. "Relax," He wasn't going to immediately slam into her, no—he couldn't bare to hurt her that bad. As he eased himself in, she wrapped her arms around him—biting gently on his shoulder. His mind was spinning, the heat of being inside her—her biting his shoulder… All of it was too damn good. As he pushed in to the hilt, he noticed her arms slowly relaxed as she looked up at him.

"Just tell me when you're ready."

The Lone Wanderer sighed softly, getting used to the girth. As she glanced back up to him and nodded, he smirked and began to move. At first the thrusts were slow, and as she began to moan—a dark chuckle passed his lips and he began to slam into roughly. Hearing profanities pour from her mouth sounded like poetry. The ghoul never thought in a million years that this was going to be a possibility, and now that he had it—he was going to make sure she at least couldn't walk properly—if at all tomorrow.

As the ghoul's thrusts became more violent, and he began to bite gently at her neck and shoulders, she scratched his back which sent shivers down his spine. His hands continued to have an iron grip that would more than likely leave bruises were on her thighs as he relentlessly assaulted her organ. The moaning grew, and ragged groans filled the air. He was so close.

"Charon… Oh god! Harder"

The hired gun's eyes widened and he went to her neck biting the flesh gently as he began to relentlessly slam himself inside of her repeatedly. His milky-colored eyes closing in pleasure as he felt his orgasm coming. Opening his eyes, he kissed his way up to her neck. His voice was low, and dripping with need.

"Come, Ezra."

It was an order, and as he nibbled her earlobe gently—she did. Crying out his name in pleasure, and after a few more moments he was finished. She was shaking, and his arms moved to go around her waist, carrying her to the bed.

"Did we just….."

"You're now coming over the realization?" Charon's voice seemed to be amused, as she was curled up next to him on the bed. A small laugh fell from her lips, things were going to be really fucking awkward the next morning but you know what? She was happy, and right now…

That's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** _Hey guys, so I know I rambled quite a bit in this. I hope you guys like the bit of a twist I gave it. Enjoy! _

The sunlight danced on the pale girl's skin, she was entangled with warmth. Everything felt so right. She was a little sore, but… Her eyes opened and she realized last night was not some fever dream. The girl was mortified—not only did she lose her virginity, but she lost it to a ghoul. He was not only a ghoul, but her employee. Oh god, she was so screwed. She wasn't Nova, she couldn't pull off that whole nonchalant attitude that the experienced woman had. She wasn't…

"Fuck."

Pulling herself away from the large ghoul, she grabbed her clothes from last night, and through them on. Taking her armor, she then headed to wash up. This was all so very wrong. She lost control last night; she was taken advantage of… Ezra was trying to find anything to justify why she had spent the night with him. Passing Nova, a smirk came upon the prostitute's lips at the sheepish way the young girl carried herself. It was no longer the confident strut that she always used to have. It was all too familiar.

"So you lost it, huh?"

The Lone Wanderer's eyes widened as she turned to Nova, who merely laughed and continued walking. Was it really that obvious? Well, the redhead was probably more than experienced when it came to finding out when someone lost their virginity—assuming a lot of newcomers came to Nova. She rolled her eyes, continuing on—which merely made the woman laugh. As she took care of her morning duties to get ready for the day, she glanced around. Charon was up now, and as he passed her—he seemed completely normal… Did he even remember last night?

It takes a lot to make a ghoul hungover. Yesterday he was out of his mind, taking two doses of ultra-jet in a day, plus all that alcohol. He woke up naked—he thought he smelled Ezra on his sheets. There was blood as well… He remembered talking to Nova, so he assumed he'd paid her for some… Er, extremely rough sex then. As much as he hoped the vault-girl was in his bed, he dismissed his hopes because her bed was unmade. The sheets were messy as if she slept in them, besides. Why would she sleep with a ghoul? He really did black out yesterday. As he saw his employer, she noticed he avoided him—which needless to say, made him extremely confused. Why was she avoiding him?

No good morning, not a single chipper comment. Just avoidance and that unnerved him greatly.

She didn't seem to even acknowledge Nova either, and that's when he pieced it together. Oh god, she walked in on them. Charon wasn't going to push it, he didn't want to see the gunslinger aggravated. Fawkes seemed to have enough optimism for everyone in the damn saloon.

"Good morning friends, where shall our adventures lead us today?"

There wasn't much to do in Megaton, really? The only reason the former Vault Dweller insisted on staying was because Gob seemed like he needed a friend. The trio had been fighting for so long it would be nice to take some time off. Glancing around, she sighed—not exactly sure what to tell Fawkes.

"Well, I gotta fix some pipes around town—we're leaving tomorrow, so feel free to explore I guess?"

"Well then, I believe I shall help Mister Creel scavenge, if that's fine with you."

"Be my guest, just don't get killed."

Fawkes nodded with a laugh before heading outside to meet the adoptive parent of Maggie.

The exceptionally tall ghoul headed down the stairs, his milky eyes watching the Lone Wanderer patiently. He glanced at Nova who had a knowing smile, although he seemed generally confused. As Ezra's large eyes looked up at him, she found her words hard to come out—and her throat suddenly more dry than the Mojave Wasteland. She didn't understand it, she never had this issue before.

"Yes boss?" Charon's words seemed to have a bit of an impatient tone.

"I'm just going to fix up the pipes around town, uh… You can come if you want," She offered softly, and he nodded in agreement; deciding to follow the girl out of the saloon. She seemed to keep a reasonable distance ahead of him, instead of walking with him like she normally did. In his confused state, he rubbed his temple before blurting out this prized little gem.

"I'm sorry for whatever you saw last night."

Ezra's head whipped back and she looked at him with what could only be described as what a deathclaw would probably look like when faced up against a fatman. A look of sheer cluelessness, what in the world was he talking about. Whatever he- he had no recollection.

"I didn't mean for you to walk in on Nova and I, smoothskin."

The nineteen year old could only blink, she gave away the most sacred thing she had—and he didn't even recall it? …Well then, at least things wouldn't be as awkward. She turned quickly and continued walking—she didn't know whether to be grateful, or strangle someone. Suddenly she wished she was a supermutant… As glad as she was that things weren't going to be as awkward—she reached a very huge hurdle in her life, and the one who… Ugh, she couldn't even think right now. She just wanted to get this done and hit the bar. Forget anything ever happened, forget that Charon fucked her.

So that ghoul thought the reason Ezra was so quiet right now was because she walked in on them. Maybe this was a sign that her attraction was wrong, which was why the man didn't remember it. It was too horrendous that they even did it. Yet he remembered his time with Nova, for some reason he heard the vaultie calling out his name. He wanted to groan, he didn't know if he was imagining hearing her moan or what but- it felt good, even in this hungover state. Even if he just imagined it was his precious smoothskin while fucking that whore, well… It was enough for him.

Charon made a promise to himself though, never again would he ever be touching that infernal ultra-jet again. That stuff made him black out. He didn't even want to think of the things he may have done. No wonder there was blood on his sheets. Poor Nova was probably torn up, the last thing he would've ever thought was that he took little Miss 101's virginity. Nope, that was simply not truth at all.

The day prattled on with an uncharacteristically quiet Ezra Cole, which was probably the weirdest thing about to day. Sure, the ghoul wasn't the most talkative—or even the most positive in the group, but that was okay because his employer was. She was the girl who constantly had a smile on her face who was willing to talk to and listen to anyone's issues, and here she was so… Quiet, and calm—and not even remotely bubbly, it made no sense to him. Did it bother her that much that he was with Nova?

Maybe she was losing her interest in him, not that he could blame her.

As the sun began to fall over the horizon, Ezra asked Charon to get some supplies from the Craterside Supply shop, and he agreed, also saying that he was going to take care of the room. Which was fine by Ezra, she needed some thinking time. As her stomach growled, she headed down to the Brass Lantern, her emerald eyes glancing around as a very familiar smell wafted through the air.

Even though the Lone Wanderer wanted to be alone, Nova had other plans. A smile played across her lips as she took a seat, ordering the same thing as the younger girl. She couldn't help but laugh.

"So how was it?"  
>"It was so good he doesn't remember it happening."<br>"What?"

The uncharacteristic sarcasm that dripped from the vaultie's choice of words made the prostitute's eyes widen to the size of saucers. How was that even possible? This was the same Charon that called out her name while he had his orgasm with Nova—she couldn't wrap her brain around it.

"Apparently he'd taken two doses of ultra-jet—mixed with all the liquor."  
>"So when are you gonna tell him you gave him your virginity?"<br>"I'm not."

Now Nova didn't really like sticking her nose in other people's business, especially when it came to their personal life. This wasn't just any other person, this was Vaultie—this was the girl who paid of her's and Gob's debts. For all intents and purposes, Nova viewed this girl as a little sister; that one little sister who was sometimes a brat, and sometimes sold you out—but still good natured. So to see her so distant and blasé about Charon… It was unnerving.

"Why not?"  
>"Everything happens for a reason."<br>"He called out your name"  
>"He was drunk and high. He thought I walked in on you two."<br>"Ah hell if that was the case I woulda made you join in on the fun."

Nova's attempt at humor didn't go unnoticed as the former vault dweller laughed softly. It was the first time she'd laughed all day. That helped Nova feel better, albeit slightly. Glancing at the girl, she put her hand on top of one of Ezra's considerably smaller ones.

"He'll remember, and if not- You'll just have to find a creative way to remind him."  
>"Maybe he shouldn't remember, things would be a lot less complicated that way."<br>"Is that what you really want, vaultie?"

_Is that what you really want, Vaultie?_

The question echoed in Ezra's head as she contemplated over her meal, she didn't know what she wanted. She never had these feelings! This was her first time in a remotely romantic situation. Her first… A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she looked at her pip-boy. She didn't know what she wanted, she hadn't expected things to fall the way they did.

"I'm gonna let you just think, see you at the saloon."

Without another word, Nova exited the Brass Lantern to leave the young girl to her thoughts. Taking a bite of her food, she thought about the night prior; having Charon hovering above her, watching her call out for him. Her throat got dry, resulting in her asking for some purified water. It was strange, she wasn't afraid of him when he killed Ahzrukahl without thinking, she wasn't even slightly nervous when they took on the Enclave after her father passed. Now suddenly she cared about how he saw her. Suddenly she was nervous about ruining a good thing?

"There you are!"

As Fawkes entered the establishment, a large bag of caps in hand—he was nothing but grins as he ordered and iguana bits sandwich. Looking at the young girl curiously, he patted her back gently.

"So how are things going with you and Charon?"  
>"I don't know…"<p>

Most wouldn't expect this of a super-mutant, but Fawkes was very empathetic. There wasn't really any need for an exchange of pleasantries with him, because for the most part he could tell what was going on. Granted, he also knew due to the fact his room was right next to his two friends, and because the wall was paper thin. Thanking Leo for the delicious meal he began to take large bites out of the delicacy.

"Well, Ezra, I know you don't ask for my opinion much—but I don't think he'd view you any differently."

The jolly green giant didn't bother thinking about what he said when it came to matters of the heart. To see his savior so perplexed by the situation though was disheartening. She was a lovely girl, and always full of energy. Something the trio needed, and even if she didn't want to admit it—he knew part of her loved Charon, she also knew part of her was terrified. The only one who got it worse than ghouls were ghoul-lovers and the same went for mutants.

"How do you know that?"  
>"Because I know you both very well."<p>

Fawkes didn't need to explain how he knew it; there may have been a point at the citadel where Charon may have gotten a bit too drunk. He also just might have blurted out that he wanted his employer so bad he couldn't stand it, but the fellow mutation agreed to keep it to himself. So, Fawkes indirectly kept that promise—he didn't blatantly say that the ghoul wanted the young girl for himself—he merely spoke truth. How Ezra wanted to perceive it was on her own accord. He merely planted a seed.

"Are you ready to leave in the morning?"  
>"Yes, but you didn't tell me where we were heading."<br>" I want to find out what's going on in Grayditch."

He merely nodded in agreement, it sounded like a sound plan. Not that the Lone Wanderer needed Fawkes opinion on which action to take. He knew they were to probably take on the Enclave soon. She was just holding back, and he really couldn't blame her—she'd been through an unforeseen amount of troubles. Yet up until now, she'd faced them with the most grace he'd ever seen, and for the most part tackled things head on—even if it seemed like a lost fight.

War was one thing; emotions were a whole different ball park.

"We should head back to the saloon, Ezra."

Watching Miss 101 nod in agreement made him smile slightly, at least she was listening to reason. As they headed out, he held the doors open for her like the gentle-meta-human he was. He knew why the Lone Wanderer needed Charon and himself so much. She was the optimistic one, the smooth talking girl who could seem to barter her way out of any argument—if that didn't work she relied on her gun, hoping never to fire it. Her optimism was only grounded by Charon's… Fawkes wouldn't say pessimism, but… Obscure grip on reality. He was more Machiavellian with his attitude—when he even let it show, really. Where did the mutant fit in all of this though? He was the emotional support she needed. One could not travel the Capital Wasteland sane without someone to vent to, to seek council with. However long Ezra needed him was however long he'd stay. He was in her debt.

Quite a few people in the Capital Wasteland were.


End file.
